Lastly
by lovingheartz
Summary: He broke her heart.She never wants to see him again. Now, he wants her back. But they're both taken, follow this story through drama,and love. Niley.
1. Trailer

Author's Note: The names in this story is different then my video names on youtube.

Trailer

One month ago, he broke her heart...

Now he wants her back...

Nick: I take it all back I do want you.

Miley: I'm sorry, but you really hurt me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.

One year later, he can't stop thinking about her.

Nick: *looking at his food* I still miss you, Miley.

Selena: What are you thinking about Nick?

Nick: *Surprised* Oh, nothing.

Does Miley still love him? Or has she moved on?

Miley: Your right, Demi. Now could I go see Joe? I promised I would go to his house after practice.

But with enemies and drama is there a chance that the once golden couple will be together aonce again?

Selena: *mad* so you just had to go to my boyfriend? Don't you have your own? Cause from what I was told, you refuse to go back out with him. So, back off my boyfriend!

Miley: He's.. he's all I have left. *shakes her head* But it doesn't matter, he's never loved you. Never has, never will. So why can't you accept the fact that even though you're his girlfriend, his heart is somewhere else.

Selena: *scoffs* Ha! You're just jealous. You know he's moved on so why don't you just go back to your little boyfriend? By the way, I won't let you do that with my boyfriend without payback; so you better watch out. *leaves*

So is the quote, "If you truly love someone, you have to let them go," true?

Will Miley and Nick be together again?

Lastly

An Original story by me, Nikkie.

P.S. Everything is not all the same on this and my youtube one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first chapter for my sieres. Hope you like it. Review it and tell your friends.

**Summary: **Someone finds out Miley and Joe's secret. Is it their friend or enemy? Miley and Joe get into an argument. Will this break up their relationship and let Selena have the win over Miley?

* * *

**Lastly; Episode One.**

'Where am I going to stay at if I got kicked out of my own home? This isn't fair. I should ask Miley if I could stay at her house.' Joe gets his phone and scrolls down to Miley's phone number.

He calls her in a instant.

'Hello? Who is it?' Miley said.

'Hey, Miley it's me, Joe,' Joe answers.

'Oh, hi Joe.' Miley asked suprised. Joe has never called her since they got together. They had to keep their relationship a secret, from Nick and everyone else.

Miley had a feeling something was wrong or he wouldn't be calling her. 'What's wrong Joe?' Miley asked.

'Oh, it's nothing, just I got kicked out of the band.' Joe paused and took a deep beathe. 'Do you have any idea who told him?'

'The only person I told was Taylor and Demi.' Miley told Joe.

'Miley how could you? Don't you know their really close to Nick?' Joe yelled.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think it was them. They're my best friends they would never do that.' Miley argues.

* * *

**About that person: **Taylor and Demi were close to Miley. Miley says they are her best friends.

Her enemies are the worse. Selena, Vannesa, and Ashley are all in a team to destroy Miley and Nick so Selena could get him.

It worked and Miley gets with Joe after the break up because he reminds her of Nick.

* * *

'Look I'm sorry for all that. I just lost my cool.' Joe apologized.

'It's okay, but you need to trust me more.' Miley said.

'I guess I should. But theirs a bright side to all this,' Joe said.

'What is it?' Miley asked.

'We're finally get to be together.' He answered.

'So, what did you say before about you and the band?' Miley asked.

'Yeah about that, since their my brothers I got kicked out of the house.' Joe sighed. 'I need a place to stay at. If its alright with your parents.'

'Sure, they won't mind.' Miley gladly answered. 'You can come with now.'

'I'll be right there.' Joe said in a hurry and hung up by mistake.

'Ummm, bye.' Miley said disapointed. 'I can't belive he hung up!'

'Oppps. :) Sorry Miles.' Joe said with a funny face. 'I should call her back before she gets mad. All well I'll be at her house soon. I can apologize later.'

'He is going to get it when he comes here.' Miley said.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As Joe's black hummer pulled put the sidewalk, my stomach started to tickle.I didn't know what was wrong with me. This never happened since I left Nick.

I wonder if it's because of Joe? I think I love him more than I love Nick. I stopped to think a little. I wish I'll be alright when he comes in.

'Oh no! He's walking up the steps!' I screamed to myself. 'What am going to do? I'm not ready!'

**DingDong! DingDong!**

I dashed to the door as fast as I could, so my parents won't hear. I pulled the door in and I saw his beautiful face. His tan skin, cute curly hair. Everything you want in a MAN!

'What are you thinking of?' He asked me.

'Oh, nothing just thinking of you and how you hung up on me.'

'About that. It was a mistake.' He said with a sparkling smile.

'I understand. I do that too.'

'Awww, you are so forgiving.' He said as he leaned in to hug me.

He wrapped his arm around me. His skin was so cold. Maybe it was from the cold air outside.

'So where am I going to sleep in? I'm freezing!' he asked as he tugged away from me.

'Do you want the basement or attic?' I joked.

'Are you serious?' Joe asked.

'Haha!' I burst out laughing.

'You were joking.' Joe whispered with a shining smile.

I couldn't help but stare.

'What are you looking at?' Joe asked and looked back to see what I was looking at.

'Nothing, just you.' I told him.

'So am I that hot?' He teased.

'Shut Up!' I spoke as I pushed him aside.

'Where are you going?' He questioned.

'Do you want a room to sleep in or what?!' I said as I walked to the guest room.

* * *

**P.S. **Sorry, it's short. I didn't have much time to make it. :D If you guys have ideas for the next chapter please message me and tell me. ;) I really need help.

I'm not that good in thinking of ideas. :P .


End file.
